boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Boomerang Christmas Party
The Boomerang Christmas Party – This block, which aired each December until 2014, features a collection of Hanna-Barbera Christmas specials (such as The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas, Yogi's First Christmas, Christmas Comes to Pac-Land, Casper's First Christmas, The Jetsons' First Christmas, and The Flintstones' Christmas) ''In 2015, it was replaced by the current version of the block, simply titled [[Christmas|''Christmas]], ''which featured the same format of programming. Final Programming *Ed, Edd N Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle'' *''Billy & Mandy's Save Christmas'' *''The Jetsons: A Jetsons Christmas Carol'' *''The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas'' *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? - A Scooby-Doo! Christmas'' *''Camp Lazlo - Kamp Kringle'' *''Chowder - Hey Hey It's Knish Kringle'' *''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries: The Nutcracker Scoob'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter vs. Santa Claus'' *''I Am Weasel: I.R. Fisher Man'' *''Johnny Bravo: Twas the Night'' *''Tom & Jerry'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''MGM Cartoons'' *''Popeye'' *''ToonHeads: Cartoon Christmas'' *''The Looney Tunes Show - A Christmas Carol'' *''Johnny Test: A Holly Johnny Christmas / Johnny's First Annual Snow Ball'' *''Johnny Bravo: A Johnny Bravo Christmas'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: A Lost Claus'' *''Ed Edd n' Eddy: Fa La La La Ed / Cry Ed'' *Doraemon The nobita and Doraemon´s Christsmas *''Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation N.A.U.G.H.T.Y.'' *Japonese Comics chrismas and fun *''The Garfield Show: Caroling Capers / From the Oven'' *''The Amazing World of Gumball: Christmas'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack: Low Tidings'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog: Snowman Cometh / Snowman's Revenge'' *''The Garfield Show: Home from the Holidays'' *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper: A Christmas Pearl / Mrs. Banshee's Holiday Hits / Good Morning Dr. Harvey / Fright Before Christmas'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show: A Very Woody Christmas / It's a Chilly Christmas After All / Yule Get Yours'' *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show: The Twelve Lies of Christmas'' *''Teen Titans Go!: Second Christmas'' *''Pippi Longstocking: Pippi Christmas'' *''Being Ian: Snow Fun'' Movies and Specials *''Christmas in Tattertown'' *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' *''The Naughty List'' *''Frozen in Time'' *''The Flight Before Christmas'' *''Scooby-Doo! Haunted Christmas'' *''Tom and Jerry: Santa's Little Helpers'' *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' *''The Toy Warrior'' *''The Smurfs Christmas Special'' *''Tis The Season To Be Smurfy'' *''Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper'' *''Christmas Comes to Pac-Land'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''The Town That Santa Forgot'' *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' *''Horton Hears a Who!'' *''Casper's First Christmas'' *''The Christmas Toy'' *''Yogi's First Christmas'' *''A Flintstone Christmas '' *''A Flintstones' Christmas Carol'' *''A Flintstone Family Christmas'' *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' *''Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer'' *''A Wish for Wings That Work'' *''Sonic Christmas Blast'' *''A Very Pink Christmas'' Gallery 2000-present 4RtRA1j5jQVF8a943bw6UBKYvWr.jpg Boomerang Aired A Flintstone Family Christmas (2006).jpg x1080-dA6.jpg christmas pac land.jpg Boomerang Aired Dexter's Laboratory (2006).jpg Ed, Edd n Eddy (Boomerang Airing 2014).jpg The Flight Before Christmas on Boomerang (December 9, 2013 RARE).jpg Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends Christmas Special A Lost Claus Did Mac Get What He Wanted - YouTube.jpg Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas.jpg Boomerang Aired I Am Weasel (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired The Jetsons (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired Johnny Bravo (2006).jpg x1080-h3G.jpg Boomerang Aired Looney Tunes (2006) (with commericals).jpg Boomerang Airings Flapjack.jpg Boomerang Aired MGM (2006) (Christmas 2nd Short).jpg Boomerang Aired The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (2006).jpg Boomerang Airing Popeye (2006) (Christmas 2nd Short).jpg Boomerang Aired The Powerpuff Girls Taws the Flight Before Christmas (2014) (with commericals).jpg Boomerang Airing The Smurfs Christmas Special (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired The Town That Santa Forgot (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired Tis The Season To Be Smurfy (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired Tom and Jerry (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired ToonHeads (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired Yogi Bear's All-Stars Comedy Christmas Caper (2006).jpg Boomerang Aired Yogi's First Christmas (2006) (with commericals).jpg 2015-present 12317637_1544941705826451_463081043_n.jpg Video Gallery Category:Boomerang Promos and Commercials Category:Programing Blocks Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network